Enter: The World of Aang
by Wandering Fantasies
Summary: After being sucked into the Avatar world, young Jennifer needs to learn to cope with her new surroundings. -This story is getting a MAJOR Extreme Makeover: Fan Fiction Edition.- -Chapters 1-7 updated.-
1. Chapter 1: I don’t think I’m in Seattle

Enter: The World of Aang

Chapter 1: I don't think I'm in Seattle anymore…

Last Night

I was watching my favorite show _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ one night. I was bored, so I started to draw Aang, Katara, and Sokka. I decided to press the picture up against the television screen. That's when the screen and picture glowed a purple-ish blue color. I began to panic. "Anybody..? What's going on here?" I asked. "This prank is NOT funny..!" I was yelling out at nothing in particular, in hopes that someone would jump from behind the couch and yell 'Gotcha!' but no one did.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I called into the dark living room. A sudden sensation washed over my body and I blacked out.

Later

There was a light breeze tickling my face, and I was lying on my back on something… hard. It definitely didn't feel like my carpet. Then I started to hear slight whispers; they sounded.. familiar. I tried to open my eyes, but it was bright so I groaned and covered my eyes.

"Hey, she's waking up," One of the voices called. Someone started to pull my hands away from my eyes.

"Let go…" I mumbled. The person was obedient and let me go. Then someone else piped up.

"Who are you?" _Hm… If I didn't know any better, that sounded like…_

Uncovering my eyes, I gazed upon… "Sokka!" I squealed and threw my arms around him. "Oh my god, you look so much better in person!" He blushed a little.

"Katara, is this girl sick or something?" Sokka asked. I immediately let him go, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh my god... Aang! The Avatar! May I have your autograph? I'm your number one fan!" Aang's eye twitched, but nonetheless he agreed. "Thank you! Yes! This is my lucky--Wait a second. Sokka?"

"Yeah?" He answered.

I pointed to my head. "Hit me in the head with your boomerang."

"Uhm… Sure, okay." He pulled out his boomerang and smacked me a good one, causing me to fall over.

"O-okay, I'm not dreaming…oww." I said, rubbing my now aching head.

"Where did you come from? You don't really look like you're from any nation." Katara asked.

"I come from Seattle." I said.

"Where?" Sokka asked.

"Seattle." I replied with some annoyance.

"Where's that?" Sokka asked.

"In Washington." I said.

"Which is where?" He questioned.

"In the United States of America..." I said, looking at him.

"Whoa..." Sokka paused for a second.

_Finally..._ I thought to myself.

"What's that?" He asked.

Later That Day

"Whoa, hold it--let me get this straight. You were watching 'television' and you got sucked in and ended up here?" Sokka asked. I sighed.

"Yes Sokka, for the 10th time yes! Grr, you need to listen more. Well, not that you ever did but--"

"Oh, be quiet!" He snapped.

"Whatever."

"What are we, anyway? Are we even real to you?" Aang asked out of curiosity.

"No, not really. You're just a cartoon show in my world." I pointed out.

Sokka had to ruin my happy moment. "But still, where's Seattle?"

"…" I thumped him on the head and crossed my arms. "Not like it matters now. I'll probably never see it again." _I'll probably never get back home… _Thinking about it was upsetting. I frowned and looked down.

"There, there, Jennifer, it's alright, we're here for you." Katara said, hugging me for comfort.

"Really? You guys are?"

"Yeah, of course we are! Right, guys?" Aang said cheerfully. Katara let go of me.

"Yeah, even though we still don't know who you are. Sure!" Sokka added. I snorted.

Just so I could fill them in a little more about myself, I started to tell them about my life back home.


	2. Chapter 2: Landing and kidnapping

Enter: The World of Aang

Chapter 2: Landing and kidnapping

"So, where are we headed?" I asked absently, staring at the clouds. Apparently I wasn't really listening, because Sokka began knocking on my head.

"Hello? Jennifer? You there?"

"Huh?" I said, whipping my head around. Sokka accidentally knocked on my glasses.

"Oops…" Sokka said scratching his head.

"Jeez. Are you naturally a pain?" I asked.

"No," he replied.

"It seems like it," I laughed.

"Yeah, kind of does," Katara added.

"Not kind of, a lot," Aang also added.

"Yeah, why are you?" I asked.

"I'm not! Stop ganging up on me…"

"Sure…and I'm the ruler of this place."

"Really?" Sokka asked.

I sighed. "I was being sarcastic, you know." Sokka stayed silent.

Later that day

After we had landed, I started to walk around and stretch with the gang. "Aah… It feels great to be on land." I exclaimed happily. Looking around, I saw a market and immediately ran to it. "Oooh… This looks really cute! That's so cool! But it's so expensive.. Oh, what the heck, I'll get it!" After about 30 minutes of looking and buying, I was spent.

"Jeez, I used ALL of my money on clothes and food. I think I can last on my own now." I had four bags of food and three bags of clothes. Sokka started drooling.

"Hey, Jen… Jennifer, my old friend," Sokka said, putting his on my shoulder. I blushed. "Wanna share that food with us?"

"Uhm… well I… uhm… Sure, why not," I shrugged, trying to signal Sokka to get his hand off my shoulder.

"Great! Come on, I'll help you with that," Sokka grabbed three food bags and ran off to our camp.

"I'll take one," Katara took a bag and went off to follow Sokka.

"I guess I will too," Aang took two and he just ran off really fast.

"Hey, wait for me..!" I yelled as I ran off trying to catch up.

Later that evening

"For the last time Sokka, I said no!" I yelled as I tried to keep a very hungry Sokka from eating three months worth of food.

"Why not? I'm starving!" Sokka protested.

"Well, you know what?" I countered. But when I couldn't think of anything, I just walked off.

It was dark and my eyes weren't really adjusted to being away from the fire's light. So I wasn't able to tell that someone was approaching at a quick pace. Suddenly, the figure thrust their fist into my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I fell to the ground, gasping for air. In the same instant, they were blindfolding me to make sure I wouldn't find out who they were.

"Sok..ka…" was the only thing I could choke out as I began to slip out of consciousness.

But before I was completely out, I was hearing voices. The one that stood out most to me sounded like…

_Zuko._


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped by Zuko

Enter: The World of Aang

Chapter 3: Kidnappings sure do suck

As I began to wake up again, I felt I was being kept in bondage on cool, metal flooring. It wasn't too bad; I was only tied up with ropes. But then I heard footsteps coming towards me. The person grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up to my feet.

"Ow…" I whined. "Do you have to be so rough with a young lady?"

"Shut up," The voice--which was Zuko's--replied flatly, proceeding to ripped off my blindfold. He found I had been crying and scoffed, turning on his heel and walking away.

"That's right. You better run. You don't know what I could've done to you!" I yelled at him. He said nothing and continued walking.

Luckily the ropes that kept me tied up were loose and rotting, so I was able to break free easily. I took note that it was day time, since I was captured at night, and a window showed me it was light outside. Using my super-stealthy skills, I snuck around what seemed to be Zuko's ship, trying to figure out where he went. Apparently I wasn't doing so hot of a job, since I accidentally bumped into a guard. "Hey! What are you doing?" Panicking, I turned the other way and bolted off.

The guard had called other men to help him, and I was now being chased by four large Firebenders who were ready to turn me to charcoal at any given second. But as I was running, I got a sudden head rush and fell to the floor, passed out.

With Aang and the others

"Where could she be?" Sokka wondered, pacing all around camp.

"Don't worry, Sokka," Aang tried to assure him. "She's probably just cooling off."

"Yeah, you're over-reacting." Katara said.

"Well, she's been gone for a--… What's this?" Sokka looked down to see one of the bracelets I bought the previous night. He picked it up and brought it to the others.

"Isn't that Jennifer's?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, it is…"

There was a long silence.

"I'm really worried.. I'm going to go look for her." Sokka stated, standing up and taking his leave.

Back to Zuko's ship

"Prince Zuko, come quick!" One of the guards shouted. "There's something wrong with the girl. What should we do?"

Zuko stayed quiet for a second. Then he finally said, "Ditch the girl. Throw her over-board. We'll come back for her later."

"Yes, sir." The guard agreed as he quickly carried me out and threw me into the water below.

"Done," he said quietly.

"Good work." Zuko replied, emotionless.

With Sokka's search

"Jennifer?" Sokka yelled out in the forest. He came to a riverbank. He saw something headed his way that was in the water. "No, it can't be." He whispered to himself. Taking a closer look, he realized that the thing in the water was me, and I was currently being taken downstream. "JENNIFER!" He , running to catch up with the current's flow. Luckily, Katara and Aang heard him and came running to help.

"What's going-- oh my gosh!" Katara yelled. She and Aang helped Sokka get retrieve me from the river. When I was pulled out, they checked my vitals; my pulse was very faint. Katara hugged Aang for comfort, tears forming in her eyes.

"Jennifer," Sokka whispered while holding my cold wet hand, "please, don't go." Pulling me closer, he embraced my body and didn't let go. After a few moments, I sputtered and coughed, vomiting a little water on him.

"Jen…Jennifer?" Sokka said, ignoring the vomit as he noticed me squinting up at him. "Aang! Katara! I think she's alive!" Sokka yelled in happiness. I groaned.

"Sokka… shut up. My head hurts really bad."

"Okay, what happened? Where did you go? And why were you not breathing?!" Sokka questioned all at once.

I took a deep breath. "First off, when I was walking away, I got captured by--you'll never guess--Zuko! He took me to his ship and held me hostage, and I overheard him saying he was going to use to me get to Aang… But that didn't work, obviously. My head felt funny as I tried to escape so I passed out, and they threw me overboard… I can't swim, Sokka! I almost drowned!" I drew in another deep breath and sighed. "Okay, I'm done."

"Jeez… I was worried sick about you." He shut his eyes tight and held me tight.

"Well, I'm so--" … Whoa. _What? _"Wait… what? You worried about me?" I pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"You don't know me very well," I blinked. "And I thought you didn't really care about me."

"What? Not care about you? How could I not?" Sokka said with a hint of hurt in his voice. He pulled me back into the tight embrace. "How can I not worry? You're practically one of us now."

We sat in silence, but I finally broke it. "Oh, Sokka," I smiled, planting a sweet kiss on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

Enter: The World of Aang

Chapter 4: Secrets

I kissed him passionately. Me. Kissing Sokka. _Okay… what am I doing?_

"..." Sokka pulled away from me, blinking.

_Of course... I'm such an idiot. He likes Suki._ We stayed there for a while, not saying a word. Aang finally broke the silence.

"Is anyone gonna say something?" I looked over at him.

"You just did, silly," I said while smiling. Glancing down at my watch, I panicked. "Oh no… Do you know where we were when you first saw me?" I asked Aang.

"Yeah, why?" Aang asked back.

"I… have to go," I stated, looking around frantically. "Can you take me home, Aang?"

Aang looked somewhat disappointed and said, "Sure, when do you want to go?"

I was about to reply, but Sokka grabbed my wrist and distracted me. "Jennifer, wait."

"What?" I asked quietly, turning back to look at him. He quickly kissed my cheek.

"I… I just wanted to say... I'll miss you." He stared at me with sadness in his eyes.

"I'll miss you too," I sighed. After that, Aang and I got on Appa.

In the air

"Oh, Appa, I'm so confused..." I mainly said to myself, forgetting about Aang. All he had to say was _awwhg_. Typical Appa.

For the next few minutes, the ride was silent. I looked down and saw some ant people. They reminded me of Katara and Sokka. _They wouldn't be following me, would they?_ I asked myself. I leaned forward to look down at them again, when I suddenly lost my balance fell forward. It felt like my clothes were going to rip off and my skin would peel. Katara looked up to see me falling. Sokka did too.

"Jennifer!" They all cried at once. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what would happen next.

Later

I opened my eyes, only to be greeted by darkness, and noticed… I couldn't feel a thing. _Am I dead..?_ "Hey! Is anyone there?" I choked out. "Hello? Is anybody there?" I managed to move my head around a little, and my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I saw a door and a window with shadows outside of it. "I know you're there!" I shouted. "Come here and help me right now!" I heard some cursing, then the doorknob began turning. Getting a little nervous, I gulped stayed quiet.

"Sheesh, you're very loud," the lady said. Her voice was as dull as a health video.

"No, I'm not?" I gave her a funny look. She glared at me, so I glared back.

"Hey, how is she doing?" Katara asked as she walked in.

"I can't--" The woman cut me off.

"Everything's fine," she smiled at Katara, only to turn sour once she faced back to me, "except for that mouth of hers." Aang walked in as soon as she finished.

"Nuh-uh!" I cried.

"Whose mouth did what?" The Airbender asked. Then he finally noticed me. "Jennifer, you're okay!"

"Yes, I am," I sighed. "But why can't I move? What's wrong with me?"

"Stupid child, you're paralyzed! But only for a few more minutes, so stop freaking out. Gosh, children these days…" The old lady shook her head and walked out.

Only Katara, Aang, and I were left in the room. But something was missing. More like _someone._

"Where's Sokka?" I asked.


	5. Chapter 5: Death by seconds

Enter: The World of Aang

Chapter 5: Near Death by seconds

After the paralysis finally wearing off, I slowly got up and stretched. No one had answered my question yet, so I decided to ask again. "Why isn't Sokka here now?"

"Well, you see, he… err… left," Katara said.

"He… did what?" I couldn't register that. "Do you know why?"

"When you fell, he thought you were _dead._"

"But I--" Closing my eyes, I shook my head and fought back tears. "Why didn't he just stay and find out for himself? Why did he just leave me like that…?" Not waiting for an answer, I pushed my way through the two benders and out the door, in hopes of running into Sokka somewhere near the site. _He's gotta be here somewhere… _I thought to myself. _He just has to. I know he's close by. _A single tear rolled down my cheek as thoughts of abandoning Sokka ran through my head. Wanting them to stop, I started to run. Where I was going, I wasn't quite sure, but I just needed to get away for a bit. And I was going to, until I came to the edge of a cliff.

It was a dead end. I was tired, out of breath, and there was no where left to run. Plopping down on the edge, I sighed and caught my breath once more and thought things over. Well, I was going to, before I looked down and saw Sokka. A wave of relief waved over me and I was about to call out to him, until I noticed his state.

Sokka was lying on the ground in an awkward position, with what looked to be blood coming from his head. His boomerang was also out, and it seemed to have a little red on the tip. _Wh-what the heck… What is this?!_

From what I could tell, there was no way to get down there without turning back and going all the way around and having to climb down a bunch of rocks and such to reach him. _What am I going to do… There's no way to get to him!_ It would take a while to get back to Aang and Katara to get help and back, and possibly even longer to get to Sokka. By impulse, I decided to jump. On the way down I closed my eyes and shouted, "Sokka… I'm coming, Sokka! Don't worry!"

Only half way down the long fall I realized what I did was completely stupid, and that I was most likely going to die from impact. Preparing for the worst, I braced for the quick and painless experience. As I fell, I had one of those 'my-life-was-flashing-before-my-eyes' things, and concluded that my life was pretty well lived.

Just before the gruesome moment happened, I was suddenly falling UP instead of down.

"What the…" I looked up to see Aang trying to keep hold of me and steer his glider to safety at the same time. "Here, let me help you," I tried to make it a little easier for him by moving my hands to hang on to his waist, but that threw the weight balance off entirely and sent him off-track, resulting in us being sent back down towards the ground. We landed with a loud crash, followed by cries of pain and groaning.

I looked over at Aang, who was holding and running his arm. "You okay?" I breathed out.

"Y-yeah…" He winced as he spoke. He must be pretty badly hurt. I crawled over to him and took hold of his arm. "Hey, that hurts--ow!" Biting my lip, I gave him an apologetic look and let it go. He went back to holding it and I turned away, feeling bad. ".. What were you thinking?"

"Huh?" I looked at him again. He looked angry. He repeated himself.

"What were you thinking? Jumping off that cliff like that? You were lucky you yelled, otherwise we wouldn't have heard and you'd be dead!" I sniffed and glanced down at the ground. That must have softened him up. "Look… Why did you do it?" Aang asked in a lower tone.

"I-I just saw Sokka and…! Oh, no! Sokka!" Worriedly, I quickly glanced around to find where he was. He was in a different spot, sitting up and looking over at us. He looked slightly angry as well. I wailed and made my way over to him, pulling him into a hug. "So-Sokka… What happened to you? Are you okay?" I placed my hand on his face with a concerned look. He sighed and moved my hand away.

"I came back to reality when you screamed, and as I saw you falling…" He shook his head, fighting back tears. "What's wrong with you? I thought I lost you again." My lip quivered. "In the split second you were back, you were about to go again…"

As I opened my mouth to speak, everything went black and I collapsed on top of Sokka.


	6. Chapter 6: IT’S ALIVE!

Enter: The World of Aang

Chapter 6: It's… IT'S ALIVE!

Katara came running from a wooded area just moments after my blackout. She stopped once she reached us, taking a minute to catch her breath. Once she had, she asked, "What happened here?"

"I'm not really sure," Aang sighed.

"It all happened really fast," Sokka said, resting my head gently in his lap. He was stroking my hair absent-mindedly while doing so.

"She's had a rough day," Katara pointed out. "Here, I'll take her and--"

"No," Sokka instantly objected. "Let me take care of her." He sounded determined. Neither Katara nor Aang said anything against it. And with that, Katara helped Aang to his feet and they went back to camp. After a few minutes has passed, he sighed lightly and looked down at my calm, sleeping face.

"I don't understand…" He said aloud, to no one in particular. "Why did you do that? You could have died…" He slowly moved his hand from my hair to my cheek, rubbing it gently with his palm. This brought my out of my unconscious state; I flinched and my eyes fluttered open to see Sokka staring down at me, a look of relief on his face.

"Oh… Sokka--" He put his finger to my lips to stop me.

"Shh… C'mon, we need to get back to camp. The others are waiting for us." He took hold of my arm and began to help me stand up, but I stopped him.

"No thanks," I said. "I think I can stand on my own."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged and let me go, standing himself up and waiting for me. Out of the blue, a wave of self-consciousness hit me and I got a little nervous, so I remained on the ground a few moments longer. Sokka grew a little impatient. "Well?" He asked. I glared.

"Don't rush me!" I called, taking another second before bringing myself to my feet. I stuck out my tongue at him. "Nyehh," I teased. "There. I did it." He applauded, which made me smile. Though the attention threw me off; I hobbled a few steps before falling back down on my face.

"I thought you said you could walk?" A small smirk crossed his face.

"Maybe I did that on purpose…" Once I realized what I had said, my blush deepened.

"Did you really?" He asked, half laughing, holding out his hand. I took it and he got me back up again. To help keep my balance, he kept a firm grip on my arm.

"Erm… half way down, I did," I admitted, looking away. "B-but anyway," I quickly changed the subject, "… what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know," Sokka said. "How about you?"

"I only asked you because I didn't know… I've never really small talked with a boy before." I realized how stupid that sounded and stopped myself, while Sokka tried to cover up his laughter. My blush returned. "Oh, be quiet. I know you're not an expert either."

"Oh, am I?" He countered. He arched a brow and slid his hand down to mine, taking it and giving it a light squeeze. I glanced down at our hands and my face turned an even deeper red. Out of embarrassment, I giggled. "What are you laughing at?" He sounded slightly offended.

"I was just thinking," I started, "about when I first started watching the show; I never really thought much of you. Only that you were sort of stupid… No offense, though." I tried to assure him. I continued, "I did think you were pretty hot, though... But now I know you a lot better. And, well… You're a lot more than that now."

"O-oh," Sokka stammered and blushed a little. "Well, if it makes any difference, I thought you were crazy when I first saw you." I smiled and nodded.

"I kind of was," I said softly. "I've always thought it would be cool to meet you ever since I first saw you." I looked at him: his face looked so gentle, like a cloud of forever softness. He looked _so nice._

_How did I ever end up becoming close to such a great guy?_ I asked myself. _Sokka is so… cool. I think I…_

I was suddenly pulled out of my train of thoughts when I ran smack-dab into a tree. I shut my eyes and rubbed my head. "Oww…"

Sokka immediately stopped and examined me. "Whoa! Are you okay, Jennifer?" _He sounded so concerned…_ "Does it hurt?" He touched a spot on my head and it made me flinch.

"Ouch!" I yelped.

"You've got a pretty large bump on your head," he said. "Here, this may help with the swelling." Stuffing his hands into his pants pocket, he pulled out some bandages and began to wrap them around my head. I winced as he did so.

"Thanks," I sighed, looking up at him with an apologetic look. He returned the look with a smile and open arms. Not passing up the opportunity for a free hug, I wrapped my arms around him. He held me close and rested his head on my shoulder, then mumbled something inaudible. I tried to pick up, but I just couldn't.

"What did you say, Sokka?" I asked. He pulled away and pointed.

"I-I said we're here!" He exclaimed over-excitedly.


	7. Chapter 7: What's up with Sokka?

Enter: The World of Aang

Chapter 7: Does Sokka love me?

"Hey Katara," I greeted. She smiled. "Mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

"Not at all," Katara said happily. I took her by the arm and lead her away from the boys. Once out of their hearing range, we stopped. "What's up? Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Everything is fine," I chuckled. "But… I was sort of curious."

"Of what?"

"Since you've been living with guys for a while, I just wanted to ask you if you knew what they liked. I mean, what they're interested in; such as food, clothes, or weapons? Preferably, what Sokka likes?"

"Well… Sokka likes boomerangs and swords. Why do you want to know?" Katara asked.

"You see," blushing, I covered my face and laughed, "I think I kind of like him, and I thought it would be nice to show him by giving him something..." I responded quietly.

From up above, a voice rang, "Jennifer likes Sokka?" Katara and I looked up to see Aang hanging upside down from a tree branch. Being spotted caught him off guard and he fell to the ground with a thud.

Katara placed her hands on her hips and glared at the young airbender. "What were you doing?" She asked. Aang shrugged.

"I was just a little curious," he looked up at her with a pouty face.

I sighed. "You can't just be poking in on other people's business, though."

"Sorry guys," he apologized. "Do you forgive me?" Katara got down on her knees and pulled Aang into a hug.

"Of course we do," she smiled. Looking at them like that, I couldn't help but smile. They were such a cute couple. Anybody who saw them together wouldn't be able to go without either smiling or 'aww'ing.

After a few moments, I cleared my throat. "Ahem!" The pair looked at me with childish grins on their faces. "Sorry to interrupt things," I giggled. "I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone. Buh-bye!" And with that, I went back over to Sokka and sat down next to him by the camp fire.

"Don't they make a cute couple?" I asked once I had settled down. Looking back over at them, Aang had just kissed Katara on the cheek, and she was beaming. Watching them like that, a small tear formed in my eye and rolled down my cheek.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked watching me wipe away my tears.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about a few things, that's all. Like…" Before I could say anything more, I winced. A large twinge of pain shot into my head and took over my thoughts. I brought a hand up and placed it over the throbbing bump.

Sokka's eyes grew wide. "Jennifer! Are you okay?"

"Sokka… I'm fine. I just tripped, that's all." I tried to assure him, but that didn't work. He took my hand away from my head to examine me.

"No, you're not fine," he said, concerned. "It looks like your wounds are getting infected."

"They're not," I argued, standing up. "I told you already, I'm just fi—" Dizziness blurred my vision for a moment. The head rush swirled around my mind. "—Whoa." Blinking a few times, I sat back down.

A comforting arm wrapped itself around my shoulders. "Hey, what's wrong?" The voice was soft and faded. "Jennifer?" More voices were speaking, but they were slurring together into something inaudible. So, unable to do anything, I sat there and stared ahead.

"Come on, this will help her."

"What's happening?"

"Her temperature is spiking. We have to break it."

"I sure hope she'll be okay."

Next thing I knew, my body was being slipped into something warm. My vision snapped back, and I found myself in a hot spring. I looked around and saw my clothes in a heap at the far end, then over at Katara to see her staring back at me with a worried look. She kept a firm grip on my arm to make sure I wouldn't slide in too far and harm myself on accident.

"I think I'm fine now," I finally broke the silence.

"Well… Alright. Just try to be careful, okay?" And with that, Katara stood up and slowly left, glancing back at me occasionally just to make sure. I smiled and waved at her as she left to assure her that I was well enough to be left alone.

Although I wasn't completely alone—a certain meat-loving boy was hiding in the bushes, watching me with his face resting in the palms of his hands. Silent sighs left his lips every now and then, while concern was obviously showing on his face. If I weren't undressed and he wasn't hiding, this would be such a cute scene. But that's not the case, so…

"Sokka? What are you doing in there?"


	8. Chapter 8: Confessions and making out

Enter: The World of Aang

Chapter 8: Confessions and making out

"I… I was… I was going to see if Jennifer was okay!" Sokka stated.

"While she was bathing?" Aang asked.

"I was just walking to her waiting for the right moment, but then I saw where she was and decided to come back, which is a little bit of a long walk. So then I would walk back and see if she was done," Sokka said. Aang just shook his head.

"Whatever," he said and bolted up in the trees again. Sokka started walking again.

"Phew, that was close!" Sokka said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He walked on. He saw me getting dressed, only my pants left.

"Hi," he said, with a little bit of guilt in his voice. I looked up. I tried to go as fast as I could to pull my pants up.

"Hello, Sokka," I said, embarrassed. I turned my face to hide the growing blush on my cheeks. He stepped a little closer.

"Look Jennifer, I just wanna-" I cut him off.

"Just wanna what? Take advantage of me? JUST WANNA PEEP ON ME? I heard your conversation with Aang-" This time Sokka cut me off with his finger to my lips. I stared at him.

"I just wanna say I'm sorry for not being there. I should have been, but I wasn't. And if I were you, then I would be disappointed in me," After he said that, he pulled me into a tight hug. "And I really never really wanted to hurt you in any way. I just want you to be happy, and whatever it takes, I want to help you to make it happen." He held me tighter. I stood there dumbfounded. _So he was concerned afterall,_ I thought. Then I hugged him back, leaning my head on his shoulder and beginning to cry.

"I want to stay like this forever, Sokka." I said. He looked at me. "Because… I know you better than anyone. Sokka, I love you." I whispered. He leaned his head on mine; "I've wanted to hear that. I love you too." We stood there in silence. Then he kissed me. Sokka_kissed me_. His lips were so soft. Apparently, Aang and Katara caught the WHOLE thing.

"Yeah! I knew they would get together!" Katara said. I was blushing hard, and Sokka was too, but no one noticed because he was smiling big.

"Aw shut up!" I said while we were still on our same position. I pulled away, but still in each other's arms. I looked in Sokka's eyes. They stared back at me. He kissed me again. I hugged him. Aang and Katara had a huge giggling fit. But then they realized it was a romantic moment so they starting making out, yet again. I leaned my head on his should, then saw them doing that. I kinda nudged Sokka to look at them. He looked. I saw a small grin creep over his face. "Sokka…" I said. Then he pulled me close and kissed me, longer than anyone of the kisses we shared. Then I finally realized what he was doing so I returned the effort, smiling to myself.

We started inching closer to a tree. His tongue was exploring my mouth; I accepted it. Aang and Katara stopped and stared after they heard a thunk. They saw it was us at a tree.

"I think they're going _too_ far." Aang whispered to Katara.

"They're older than us. I think they'll know when to stop." Katara whispered back.

_This feels so good. Don't stop, please, don't stop..._ But we pulled apart, also to find the other couple staring. ".. What are you staring at?" I asked. They quickly turned and left.

"We better get back too." Sokka said. I nodded. We were walking back when I tripped over a rock. "Gosh, stupid rock." I mumbled. He put his hand out.

"Need help?" He asked. I nodded. He helped me up. Normal stance, his arm around me waist, my arm around his shoulder. We walked slowly. It got way too dark to see. I bumped into a tree. "Ouch…"

"What is with you and trees?" Sokka asked. I shrugged.

"Nature nut I guess." I said with a little squeak. Something fell on my head. It was soft, it was… "MOMO!" I shrieked and got him from on top of my head and cradled him. Sokka stared at the way I was holding Momo.

"You know, you would make a great mother someday." He said. I blushed, but it wasn't noticeable because it was so dark.

"Thanks. I think you would be a great father." I said. Momo was purring. I stroked his ears, he liked it and fell asleep in my arms. We finally made it to camp. Aang and Katara were talking, an every no-and-then kissing. They spotted us and rushed over.

"Here Aang. He fell ontop of my head." I said giving the lemur to Aang. He smiled and he went to put him with Appa. Katara was smiling, bigger than her usual big smile.

"You guys! Good news and bad news! Good news is Zuko's ship was sunken!" Katara said nearly jumping out of her skin. I motioned her to continue. "Bad news is he's on this island. So we have to leave now." Katara said. Me and Sokka both nodded. We walked over to Appa hand-in-hand. All of our stuff was already packed onto Appa. We climbed on and we flew off.


	9. Chapter 9: Fire bending and Sokka’s lost

Enter: The World of Aang

Chapter 9: Fire bending and Sokka's lost

As we were flying, Aang and Katara were flirting with each other. As for Sokka and I, we stared deeply into each other's eyes. He was smiling. I was too. I leaned up and kissed him. Then I leaned my head on his. "I love you." I whispered. Then he kissed me. "I love you too." He whispered back.

Then I yawned. My eyes were getting heavy. "Well, night-night." I said as I snuggled up to him. He just smiled and held on to me. After a while he soon fell asleep too. Katara chuckled and also fell asleep. Aang was feeling left out so he fell asleep.

I slept a while. Except I was… in the air? I opened my eyes. I spotted Sokka, except he was upside down. 'Wait… I'M UPSIDE DOWN!' I screamed in my head. I had duck tape over my mouth so I sounded like "Mmmpphhg! SOPPKDDDF!" I screamed in a muffled cry. He saw me.

"Jennifer!" He yelled, as he didn't have a piece of tape over his mouth. Tears were falling from my forehead (Remember? I was upside down? Dumbbells…). Zuko walked up to me. He was grinning. "Oumpho!" I tried to say.

"So, I see you decided to wake up." Zuko said. I made a loud, steady growl and swung my head to hit his face. It was a success. He put his hands up to his nose, to find he was bleeding. "You son of a…" he started when he slapped my cheek hard. Then he ripped the tape from my mouth. I screamed of the pain. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled in my face. My spine tingled at his warm breath going down my neck. I smiled wickedly.

"You know something, you need to brush your teeth every now-and-then, or at least have a Listerine Pocket Pack on you." I smirked, but then he slapped me again.

"Silence!" He yelled. I started to feel dizzy. The blood was rushing to my head. My face was turning beat red.

"Sokka, look away…" I mumbled. He looked confused.

"Why?" He asked. I glared at him.

"JUST DO IT!" I screamed. He did as he was told. "Oh, Prince Zuko! Kiss me!" I said happly-sickly. He looked overjoyed. He kneeled down and bent foreword. Sokka had to look. He was about to cry. He saw I looked like I was about to throw up and he wanted to laugh so hard. So then Zuko's lips pressed against my upside down ones. That triggered my stomach and I threw up in his mouth. Zuko stood up and spit it out.

"Ewww!" He yelled as he was trying to get the taste out. I came up to me, and burnt my face. I screamed in pain. My hands were kinda free, so I used them, and surprisingly, I stared fire bending. I burnt the rope I was tied up on and fell to the ground. I also burnt the rope tired to my feet, so I could help Sokka. He was staring at me like I was Satin.

"Come on! I'll help you!" I said, trying to bend, which it didn't work. I cursed under my breath. I had to do the old fashioned way. I gnawed at the rope. "Might I suggest untying it?" Sokka laughed. I smiled and untied him. We ran. Zuko was surprisingly not following us.

"Ouch…" I said while I felt my skin start to peel. I pulled the dead skin off, to reveal a brand new, tanned face. He grabbed my hand.

"Jennifer, on Zuko's ship, how did you fire bend?" Sokka asked, he stared into my eyes. I looked away.

"I'm… not so sure. I thank maybe I absorbed his fire and re-used it. You know, like, recycling." I explained. All he could do was nod.

"We should get to Katara and Aang." Sokka said. I nodded. We walked for a long time.

"Are you sure were going the right way? I asked. He looked at the map he was holding. "Oops." He said. I glanced at the map and smacked him upside the head.

"YOU IDIOT! WE'VE BEEN GOING THE WRONG WAY FOR 10 FRIGGIN MINUTES?" I got mad. He puppy pouted and kissed me.

"Aw come on! Better than dying!" He re-assured. I shrugged.

"Yeah… true. You got me there." I said, smiling then kissing him. We started heading the other direction. Then I yet again, hit a tree.

"DARN YOU STUPID TREES!" I yelled and then kicking the tree. He just laughed and grabbed my hand. I smiled showing I was ok and we walked off again. He started kissing me, and I kissed him back. It turned into making out while walking. We made it back to camp.


	10. Chapter 10: Eek!

This chapter is missing. Are you sure you're in the right place? o.O


	11. Chapter 11: Zuko's evil!

Enter: The World of Aang

Chapter 11: Zuko's evil!

I was in the air, but not upside down. I had this HUGE blast of heat in my face. It was getting warmer. Too warm. I needed to take my sweatshirt off. Then I opened my eyes. Of course, a blind fold. I discovered something; my hands were free! I lifted them to my face and took off the blind fold. That's when I saw Prince Zuko on his bed, shirt off, sleeping. I was gaping at the sight when I saw a glass of water on his nightstand. I smirked. I motioned my hands the way Katara once did, and got the water from the glass. Then the smile on my face grew bigger and bigger by each passing second.

"WAKIE WAKIE PRINCIE!" I yelled. He immediately woke up and looked at me. That's when I bended some water in his face. It evaporated and turned into steam. I shrieked once he got up. I quickly untied my feet and the rope that was around my still tiny waist. I ran as fast as I could go. I bumped into a wall and fell over. Zuko was walking calmly over to me and grabbed me by the throat.

"Ok, listen, we are going to do this the right way." He said. I was clutching his hand as he still choked me. He then kissed me. His lips were rough and they held no passion, just cold, hardness. I tired to squirm away, but he just had an iron grip on me. He finally pulled back.

"See? That wasn't _SO_ bad, was it?" He knew I couldn't speak, so he knew I couldn't answer. But all I did was nod to get a punch in the nose. "And that was for when you gave me a bloody nose." He said, not happy at all. 'Oh Sokka, please come and rescue me.' I thought. He continued. "And how could you like that… that… **THAT WATER TRIBE BOY**!" I was now crying. I guess he didn't like to see me cry because he let me go.

"You don't even know the half of it! I love Sokka! And he loves me!" I screamed. I backed up against the wall. This got him angry and he shot a blast of _black_ fire. "BLACK FIRE!" I screamed. I put my hands up to defend. Then the fire went into my hands, it burnt a little bit, but the flames went in. My hands started to glow red, then dark red, then black. The flames shot out of my hands and to Zuko. The remains of his hair were now on fire. I bended some water from the ground and put it out. He looked angry.

"You know, that look on your face is _pretty_ dang disturbing!" I said as I was almost done crying. That totally ticked him off. 'Better run… again…' I thought. And I did as I thought. Except there was a big crew that was in my way. Zuko was kinda far behind so I took out my handkerchief, and 'accidentally' dropped it.

"Oops! How clumsy of me!" I said as I turned away and bent down, my butt sticking straight up in the air (Yes, so many men on that ship, but no women. Hee hee hee.). They seemed to drool over it. I just sat there giggling like a little 5-year-old.

"Well, if you nice gentlemen would excuse me, I hafta- (Have ta, haveta, or it's supposed to be have to.)-get going now! Toddles!" I said blowing them kisses. When I got to the other side of the crew, the just started looking at my butt until Zuko crashed through them.

"MEN! I WATCHED THE _WHOLE_ THING! GET HER **NOW**! IT WAS A DISTRACTION!" The banished Prince yelled. They looked like they just saw a ghost. But they followed orders and left.

When they saw me I was talking to Iroh on deck. "…yeah! I'd LOVE to learn!" I squealed. Iroh smiled and led me to a somewhere place.

"Do you like tea?" He asked. My smile grew bigger.

"YES!" I said. Zuko just smiled, walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Hey baby." He said. I paused for a moment.

"Hey." I said. 'When he said "Hey baby." his voice was so soft. Better than when we were in his bedroom.' My thoughts were interrupted when Zuko pressing his lips on mine. They were…soft? So I played along and kissed him back. Little did we know, Sokka watched the whole thing, and had front row seats on Appa. He rummaged through a bag and pulled out a rock-shaped nut, actually, it might have been just a rock. He threw it at my head.

"OUCH!" I said rubbing where the rock hit me. I looked up to where it came from to see Sokka, sad, mad, and heartbroken. Especially heartbroken. His tears were coming down freely. "SOKKA! WAIT!" I cried out, running towards the end of the deck. He didn't seem to want to listen. So I tried Plan B. "SOKKA! I'M SO SORRY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, SOKKA!" I screamed. I think he heard me, because I heard a faint 'Yip-yip'. Appa came towards the ship. Sokka was smiling faintly. He stuck his hand out. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. Zuko came charging, but Iroh stopped him.

"Uncle! Do you know what you're doing? You're letting my bait get away!" Zuko yelled in Iroh's face. He didn't seem to care. All he did was smile. I looked over Appa as we were flying away.

"THANKIES!" I yelled out while giggling. Iroh looked out and saw me waving.

"Prince Zuko," Iroh started. "Yes Uncle?" "Remind me to look up the word 'thankies'."


	12. Chapter 12: Wake up calls

Enter: The World of Aang

Chapter 12: Wake up calls

"UGH!" I yelled as we were far enough away so nobody could hear me but Sokka. He looked at me with a funny expression.

"What?" He asked.

"Remind me later to burn my clothes, left hand, and my mouth, lips included. YUCK!" I listed. I made a funny noise and fell on my back. "I'm just glad I'm off that ship." I exclaimed. I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. _I wonder how things back home are..?_ I wondered.

Back in the real world

"SHE'S BEEN GONE FOR _DAYS_! MY LITTLE JENNY IS MISSING, AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE?!" My mother said. She was bawling onto the officer's shirt.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Larson. There's nothing we can do. You do know how many kids disappear? No, you don't." The officer said. That made my mom cry more. Then my dad came out.

"Well...maybe they'll have something on the news?" He turned on the T.V, and changed it to Komo 4 News.

"There's nothing on there. I've been watching every news channel there is, and there's nothing." The fat officer said. My older brother Josh walked into the scene not long after.

"Soo…does this mean I get her room?"

Back into Avatar world

A heavy sigh escaped my lips. Sokka glanced at me once he heard the sigh. "Jennifer..are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah..." I sighed. _I don't wanna go back yet,_ I thought to myself. _Besides, if I do, how can I help Aang? I really want to help defeat Zuko and his retarded goons._ I sighed again and closed my eyes, thinking of Simon, _my Simon_. _I know I'm cheating on him, but I really love Sokka, and I never felt this kind of love with Simon._ I felt suddenly depressed. _How will I tell Simon? Will he still love me if I ever return?_ I sighed. A single a tear fell down my face. I guess Sokka didn't notice, so I sighed and went back to my thoughts. _This is so bizarre! Even though Sokka did hit me with his boomerang, I didn't wake up. I still think I'm dreaming..._ I smiled, then pinched my super-hard-so-hard-that-a-person-will-bleed pinch.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!" I bursted out. There was a small speck of blood trickling down my arm. Sokka turned and saw it.

"Jennifer? What happened?" He asked. He saw my thumb and my pointer finger's nail with a little bit of blood on the tips. "Did you…cut yourself?" I smacked my head.

"No, you ding-dong. I'm not emo!" I said. He looked hurt after I called him a ding-dong. "Aw, Sokka! Don't take things like that personally! You know you're smart." I said while hugging him. He sighed.

"Yep, everyone knows _I'm_ smart!" Sokka said matter-of-factly. I giggled and hugged him tighter. I yawned.

"Well, I'm kinda tired, I'm gonna take a nap, okay?" I asked, then leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Alright, sweet dreams my angel." I smiled. "Thanks." I whispered with a yawn. And with that, I fell asleep. Sokka could help but laugh at my slight snoring not long after. He too decide he would take a short nap. He fell asleep in the position I was when I fell asleep. He rested his head on my shoulder and napped.

I guess Appa was on Auto-Pilot because he knew where to go. When he landed, we were still asleep. Katara and Aang saw this and they were both laughing like maniacs. We were still asleep. Aang looked like he had to sneeze. He came up right next to my ear, then "AH-CHOO!" He sneezed into my ear. I shot up and smacked him and screamed, "COLONAL CHIVES IS IN TROUBLE! CALL THE DONUTS!" Katara sweat dropped, and then I looked at her.

"Uh… who's Kernal Cheives?" Katara asked. I gave an embarrassed laugh and scratched the back of my neck.

"He's no one." I quickly said. Surprisingly, Sokka was still asleep. I giggled to myself and I took his hand. Then I winked at Aang and Katara.

"Oh, Sokka. Wake up! The baby is fussy. Honey wake up! It's Lucy! (Heh heh, I Love Lucy…I crack me up.)" Then I kissed Sokka on the lips tenderly. He still didn't wake up. I got the pure-evil-but-still-might-work plan.

"SOKKA! WAKE UP! FIRE NATION! ZUKO IS GOING TO GET ME!" I yelled in his ear. Sokka's eyes shot open and he bolted up, grabbed me, threw me behind him, and then he took out his boomerang.

"Don't worry, Jennifer! I'll protect you from that psycho prince!" Sokka shputed. I started cracking up, along with Katara and Aang. "What? What's so funny?" I was laughing so hard that I started to cry.

"You…I…good afternoon…SLEEPYHEAD!" I said between giggles.

Sokka grumbled, "of course." Sokka then got up and went over to me, grabbed me by the hand, and dragged me a river. He sighed.

"What's up?" I asked. He looked all sad, like when he saw me kissing Zuko (**A/N**: Well, technically Zuko kissed me, but whatever). He looked up to me.

"If it's about the whole Zuko thing, I'm sorry. I-I seriously didn't mean it... Please forgive me. I'm so sorry! Do you know how much I love you? I swear I would never want to betray you like that! I really want your--" He stopped me by kissing me on this lips. He knew I could go forever, but he stopped me. Then he pulled away.

"I don't need any more apologies. I know how much you love me, and how sorry you are." He said softly. So soft, it made me smile slightly.

--

Me: I AM SO SORRY. SCHOOL IS A BITCH.

Aang: Don't swear, that's not nice.


	13. Chapter 13: Weeping Willlow

Enter: The World of Aang

Chapter 13: Weeping Willlow

"Then what's wrong?" I asked. He was looking anywhere but my eyes. Then he took a sudden liking in his feet.

"We're going to Kyoshi Island." I looked confused for a moment, but then I remembered. Suki.

"I understand. If you want to dump me for her, just go ahead." I said, tears were starting to cloud my vision. He took my hands.

"Jennifer, I love you to much to do that. If Suki sees us, she'll have to understand. I mean, I haven't been there in months. She could have a boyfriend like you have me." He said then kissed me on the lips. "I love you." He muttered through the kiss.

"I love you too." I said shortly after. Katara walked up to us.

"Sokka, did you talk to her?" She asked softly. He stopped kissing and smiled. He nodded. Then I hugged him. Aang started waving his ands everywhere.

"HELLO? ARE WE GOING ANYTIME SOON?" He yelled at us.

I laughed. "Yeah! We're coming!" I yelled. Katara ran to Aang. Sokka then grabbed my hand, but I let go and said, "Race ya!" "You're so on!" He replied. We ran, I was faster. Turns out Sokka tripped but got up immediately. But that trip made Sokka faster than I was going. He won.

"That was just luck!" I said, looking like I was going to slam my fist into the ground. He laughed; I stuck out my tongue while making a sour face. He laughed even more. Then he picked me up bridal style, carrying me onto Appa. Doing this so sudden, and me still having my tongue out, I bit my tongue. In my mouth there was a little blood, but I just swallowed it, biting back the urge to scream. I just smiled sweetly, pecked Sokka on the lips, and hugged him tightly. Then one thought came back to my mind. 'Suki. Suki. Suki.' That one name wouldn't leave me alone! I wanted to drill my head with a jackhammer. That name would not leave, just repeated itself over and over. 'I feel like killing her, just to get it out of my head, though I would be hurting Sokka by doing that. I don't want to hurt her, but I do. But I especially don't want to hurt Sokka by hurting Suki. I know she'll be jealous, but she'll have to get over it, unless, she also has a boyfriend.' My thoughts were interrupted by Sokka.

"Hello? Jen?" Sokka asked, waving his hand in my face. He saw I was slightly drooling, looking into the clouds. He shook me. "JENNIFER! SANP OUT IF IT!" I got back into reality and slapped him.

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T KILL HER!" I yelled out. He stared at me funny, then the drool dripped on my shirt. "Aw man!" I said while trying to get the drool off. Sokka still stared at me funny.

"Who didn't you kill?" He asked. I bit my lip nervously.

"Uh… I… uh… Paloma?" I guessed, thinking of the first girl I knew in mind.

"Who's Pawlowmuh?" Aang asked utterly confused. I laughed at this.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention her! She's another one of my best friends in school!" I said. Then Katara smiled.

"How long have you known her?" She asked. I smiled bigger.

"6th grade!" I said. Then I went into my hyper-happy-not-so-calm-but-very-hyper-active mode. We were in the air for a long time, maybe 3 hours, I saw Kyoshi and the shore wasn't far ahead. I screamed like an Indian, then jumped in (Lol, the Indian thing is AYEAYEAYEAYEAYE! I-I-I-I-I) . They all looked at me like I was nuts, along with someone on shore (Can you guess who that someone was? Nope! You can't! Because it's not Suki! It's one of Aang's fangirls!) . She stood and thought it was Aang. She started to shout and scream.

"EVERYONE! EVERYONE! THE AVATAR'S BACK! AANGIE!" She shrieked. I heard noises from underwater, so I started to swim underwater. When I surfaced, the little girl then screamed. I looked at her confusingly.

"No, who did you expect? Santa Claus?" I replied sarcastically. She started cry and started running. I was already out of the water, and dry surprisingly. Appa had landed right in front of me. I helped everyone off of him.

"Hey Appa!" I said sweetly, then petting him lightly. He let out a soft groan and found a thin tree to eat. I giggled. "Come on Sokka! I wanna explore Kyoshi!" I grabbed Sokka's hand and darted off.

"Whoa!" he said as I just managed to dodge a tree. Then I saw a Weeping Willow, and decided to go to it. I started walking slowly. Then I grabbed Sokka's other hand. We walked until we walked right into a bench underneath the tree. I giggled some more. Then Sokka planted a sweet, soft kiss on my lips. He bit my bottom lip softly asking for permission. I accepted and opened my mouth. He entered, exploring every part of my mouth. This time it was my turn. I licked his lips, he seemed to like that so he didn't open for a few moments, then decided the torture time was up and gave in. It was so nice until something really hard smacked against the back of my head. I jerked forward, causing _Sokka_ to bite my tongue making it bleed again, and making him get a taste of my blood. I pulled away, since the 'object' was still stuck in my head. I pulled it out, only to discover… a fan.


	14. Chapter 14: Wake me up inside

Enter: The World of Aang

Chapter 14: Wake me up inside, and bring me to life

A fan… that could only mean one thing. "_Suki…_" I whispered viciously. "This can only mean one thing! That Suki hasn't gotten a boyfriend and that she still really likes Sokka! Wait second! That's 2… Oh well! She hurt me! It's on!' I had a dark, evil look on my face. And instead of seeing my soft, cute, and sweet grayish/blue eyes, Sokka saw pure, evil blood red eyes (OMFG! I WISH!) . He didn't know what to do, so he just stood there, stunned. The wind picked up heavily, and then there was a flash of lightning. And after the lightning, rain started to pour down. The lightning was coming down a lot, so it was easy to see in the darkness. Sokka saw Suki's make-up was almost all gone, and that she had the most horrified, frightened look on her face. Then I saw Sokka looking in her direction. I turned towards her, then a lightning strike hit me. I fell to the ground.

"JENNIFER!" Sokka screamed as he rushed to my side. There was another flash of lightning just where Sokka was about to step, so took a few steps back. I slowly got up; my eyes were glowing red now. My hands too were glowing, along with my body. But not the same shade, my body was actually glowing _black_! I was dangerously losing control of my emotions. Then a HUGE roll of thunder came, and a nice shot of lightning came right after to back it up. I guess I could control where they went, because I was wishing for a shot of lightning to hit Suki. One did. My hair my everywhere. But as I was getting angrier, it grew longer. By the time it was so close to touch the ground, I was starting to hover. Sokka was so frightened; he grabbed me by the hair and started to pull me down. Big mistake. I shot him a death glare, and a small shot of lightning hit him. After I realized what I had just done, my body started to glow blue. The pouring rain turned into mist. My long hair turned super short. I reached the ground and fell to my knees. I used a dangerous amount of energy to do that. The mist suddenly left as my body returned normal. My skin went very pale. My eyes were a dull gray color, no sparkles or anything. Just plain, gray eyes. I fell to the ground. Sokka got up to notice me on the ground. It hurt him to move, so he crawled. When he got up to me, I was stiff, a little warm, but stiff. My eyes opened slowly, the dullness still in them.

Katara came running up to Sokka and Aang right behind her. Katara saw that some things were on fire. Like, the Weeping Willow, a lot of the branches were on the ground in flames. This made Aang sad. My eyes were slowly closing. When they were finally shut. I whispered in a raspy voice, "Sokka…" Then I blacked out.


	15. Chapter 15: Goddess of Imaginary Light

Enter: The World of Aang

Chapter 15: The Goddess of Imaginary Light

_It was dark. There was no light what so ever where she was. Jennifer stood in silence. Then she heard a scream, a blood-curdling scream. It frightened the young 13-year-old_ (Still, just saying I'm really 12_.). A bright light then was shown. She didn't know what it was, but it was very bright. She walked towards it. Then the bright light put out a hand. Jennifer grabbed it slowly. The light shown brighter, almost blinding. Jennifer squinted and tried to see. "Hello Jennifer Larson, I am the Goddess of Imaginary Light _(Heh heh! I stole that from Evanescence!)_ and Darkness." This stunned Jennifer. 'Is this real?' she thought. "You're time has come, you're life will end shortly. Jennifer looked in awe._

_"But why! Why is my life going to end!" The Goddess took Jennifer's other hand and held it lightly. They started to glow, and then Jennifer went transparent. "Let me show you." The beautiful Goddess said. Then they flew to the Weeping Willow._

I started to sweat in my coma. Sokka noticed and grabbed a rag and wiped it. "Oh Jennifer, please come back." He whispered.

_That's when Jennifer saw her and Sokka making out. "I remember that, but what happened after that thing hit my head?" Jennifer asked. The Goddess waved her hand, then it showed Suki, who threw the fan at Jennifer's head. It showed Jennifer take it out, and look very angry. "Is that what happened?" Jennifer asked. The Goddess could only nod and say, "But there's more, child."_

A tear slid down my face. Sokka also took notice in that and wiped it away with his thumb. Just then Katara walked in. "How is she? Any better?" Katara asked softly. Sokka shook his head. He too was crying like I was. "Only sweat and tears," He said sadly, "the doctor say she probably won't make it." Sokka bowed his head, and sat there, bawling his eyes out. Katara gave him a comforting hug. "They said she is most likely dying now! I don't want her to go! I love her!" Sokka cried into Katara's shoulder. Katara just patted his back and nodded.

_Jennifer saw something she didn't even remember. "Did… did I do that? All of it?" She asked as the watched the destruction that she caused. The Goddess nodded slightly. Jennifer couldn't stand what she was seeing. Tears starting to slide down her cheeks. "I DIDN'T DO THIS! I DIDN'T!" Jennifer screamed. Jennifer shot a huge ball of fire at the Goddess. Direct hit. There was the sound of breaking glass, and then the Goddess of Imaginary Light and Darkness shattered into thousands of little glass shards._

I shot up with a start. I banged my head with Sokka's sleeping head. There was a loud BONK and two very loud "OW!" 'S. I rubbed my head. Sokka looked up and saw me rubbing it.

"JENNIFER! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE ALIVE!" He shouted then embraced me tightly. "I thought you weren't going to make it! The doctor said you were most likely dead!" Right after Sokka said that, Aang rushed in. "She's alive! SHE'S ALIVE!" Aang said, making a group hug.

"Where's Katara?" I asked. Aang grinned a little.

"She was tired, she went to bed, but I took a nap earlier today just incase you woke from your coma!" Aang stated happily. My smile faded quickly. We all let go.

"Did you say, I was in a coma?" I asked. Aang nodded. "But, I thought… oh." I said. Sokka looked up.

"Thought what?" Sokka asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing, it's nothing."


	16. Chapter 16: Caught yet again by Zuko

Enter: The World of Aang

Chapter 16: Caught again by Zuko, Talent Show

I sighed. This was going to be a long day. 'How long was I out? When did it happen? And why did… did… why did Suki do this!' I got out of bed and stood up. "Sokka, why did Suki do this? What did I do?" I grabbed Sokka and cried onto his shoulder. A tear slid down his cheek.

"I don't know Jennifer, I don't know. BUT! We should be getting off of Kyoshi anyway. It's best not to stay, I think you know what happened last time." Sokka looked down like he had been defeated. I nodded.

"I saw everything…" Then I smiled, still a few stray tears coming down my face. "_INCLUDING_ when Suki kissed you!" Aang started cracking up, I just giggled, and Sokka blushed hard. I hugged Sokka softly. Then moved my face close to his ear. "But, it will be our little secret." I whispered into his ear, carelessly caressing his cheek with my index finger. Then I planted a nice, sweet romantic kiss on Sokka's lips. We sat there kissing before Aang decided to break us apart from our wonderful, lovely kiss.

"And mine too!" Aang perked up. I totally forgot he was here. I blushed. Sokka just smiled like a goofball. Then I laughed the blush away. "Does anyone know when I get to get out of this piece of crap hospital?" I asked. Sokka and Aang laughed. I grabbed their hands. "Come on! Let's go see!" I was running really fast, so it was hard for Sokka to keep up. Then I suddenly stopped and let go. Sokka fell on his face. I would've laughed, except there was no need. '_Zuko_. What is _it_ doing here!' I told Sokka and Aang to go and wake up Katara, "I have no reason, just go tell her I'm awake, Ok?" I asked. They nodded and left. I burst through the doors and I walked out a little. Then I ran down the stairs only to trip over some rope. I fell to the ground with a loud thud. I didn't have time to get up, because Zuko picked me up, gagged me, and stuffed me into a bag. I took one whiff (because I always breathe through my nose) and it smelled horrible! Since Zuko was too stupid, and didn't tie my hands up, I grabbed the gag out of my mouth. "EW! What was in here? Old gym shorts and socks!" He then scorched the bag. There was a short scream, and then there was silence.

Somewhere

I heard voices, familiar voices. I knew who it was. I opened my eyes. I was in a cell. Only a single flame on a torch lit the little, cold, lonely, hard floored, empty cell. I was on the ground. I tried to sit up, but it hurt too much. I looked around and saw Prince Zuko and Iroh outside of the cell door. "Oh, thank the Fire Lords you're awake! I wanted to ask you something!" Iroh exclaimed. Zuko was obviously angry at what Iroh wanted to ask.

"No Uncle! She doesn't have to know about it!" The Prince yelled. My expression turned sour.

"Oh, what is it? That I have cancer and I'm dying? That you're planning on leaving me here without food or water, to make me suffer?" I said in a somewhat baby voice. Zuko glared at me.

"Actually, _we_ wanted to invite you to our 1st Annual Talent Show!" Iroh cheered. I started clapping.

"Yay! Sounds like fun!" I screeched. Oh no. Tomboy mode is now switching to Girly Girl mode! Duck and cover! "Oh my gosh! I have to do my hair! It's a mess! And my outfit, nails, teeth, EVERYTHING!" I started running in circles in my cell. But then, it hit me. My Tomboy mode went back on. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out a little cell phone. I opened up the flap of my flip phone, and saw I had 3/3 bars. "YAY!" I dialed my number, then I heard it say 'We are sorry, if you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again.' "NO! I COULD'VE FOUND A WAY HOME!" I yelled. But then, I had another idea. I went to the ring tones, and picked out 'Eye of the Tiger' and put it on max volume (If I had a real cell phone, trust me, max volume would be LOUD!). I started dancing what I practiced for my talent show at school, which I will probably never go to, but I still practiced hard anyway. My favorite song ended, so I put my cell phone away (Man, I wish I had a cell phone! But sadly, I don't!). Iroh clapped. Zuko still glared, but with an eye twitching. "What's wrong Princey? Did I make him feel all funny inside by dancing a little?" I said, then dancing like a belly dancer, exposing a lot of my stomach. Then I had an idea for the talent show. "Hey Iroh! Can I perform in the Talent Show you have?" I asked. Iroh looked happier than I have ever seen him on the show. His smile almost went past his ears.

"We'd _love_ to have you perform. Right, Prince Zuko?" Long pause… "Prince Zuko?" Iroh waved his hand in Zuko's face. "NEPHEW! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Then he slapped him. Zuko un-tranced himself and mumbled something under his breath that sounded like, "Fine, you can… whatever…" 'Ah, good thing I ALWAYS keep my pole dancing suit underneath my clothes!' I thought (I really, _really_, REALLY wish I did!). Then Iroh led me to the galley. I pulled out a CD case (God knows how many things I had stuffed in my pockets!); it said 'Jennifer's Fave Song Tunes'. I popped it into a place that Iroh told to I could out it in. I turned it on, and switched it t 5. It was only music, so I could sing. The music started. Then after a minute of music, I started to sing:

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's –cough cough-'_d up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

The song ended. A lot of people clapped. Some people even cheered for more. I bowed, then changed it to 7. The music started, about a couple of seconds passed, and I started singing:

_Risin' up, back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances_

_Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

_So many times, it happens too fast_

_You change your passion for glory_

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_You must fight just to keep them alive_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger_

_Face to face, out in the heat_

_Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry_

_They stack the odds 'til we take to the street_

_For we kill with the skill to survive_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger_

_Risin' up, straight to the top_

_Have the guts, got the glory_

_Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger_

The eye of the tiger 

It ended. Lots of clapping this time, way louder too. They encouraged for more. So I went and switched on 15. Then I dimmed the lights, so there is just a spotlight on me. Then I took off my shirt slowly. A lot of them cheered to continue the strip down. I then slid down my pants. I felt myself getting very warm, but didn't care, because I knew that Sokka was coming for me. I had an undershirt on, I took it off fast and threw it into the audience, they and fought for it, until I heard a big '_RIIIP!_' and "NOO!" I sighed and slipped off the shorts I had on under the pants I had. I was stupid to throw everything in the audience except for my shorts. All I had on was a very small bra and a thong (O.o). All the men came up to stage and tried to touch me. I screamed very loud. I guess Sokka heard it too. I wanted to get out of there, with all those drunken men, including Prince Zuko. Si I quickly popped out the CD, put my shorts on, stuffed the CD in my pocket (Thank god my "cell phone" was in my shorts!) and ran off stage. I knew where Sokka would be, so I went on deck. And sure enough, there was Sokka trying to get off Appa. "SOKKA!" I screamed and ran and hugged him. "Please, take me back. I want to leave this ship." I said shakily. Sokka nodded and we flew off.

--

So sorry! I've had major brain block! And my grades are slipping! Not good! I'll try and update faster!


	17. Chapter 17: Jet

Enter: The World of Aang

Chapter 17: Jet

Sokka was staring at me funny. "…Sokka…?" I asked uneasily. He was mostly staring at my… breasts. "SOKKA! YOU PERVERT! STOP STARING THERE!" I said while covering my exposed chest with one hand, and slapping him with the other. He snapped out of it.

"HEY! I WASN"T LOOKING AT THAT!" Sokka protested. I glared at him.

"THEN WHAT WERE YOU!" I yelled.

"NOTHING!" He yelled back.

"NOTHING MY BUTT!"

"IT WAS NOTHING!"

"STOP LYING TO ME!"

"I'M NOT LYING!"

"WELL THEN, WHY WERE YOU STARING AT MY BREASTS!"

"I WASN'T!"

"Uh, guys?" Aang was riding Appa and heard it all!

"_WHAT!_" We asked/yelled together. Then we looked at each other then gasped.

"Did you hear the _whole_ thing?" I asked nervous. Aang popped his up.

"Uh huh." He said. I was blushing. A 12-year-old avatar did _not_ need to hear that. I scratched behind my head.

"Don't worry. I won't tell Katara about this." He said plainly, obviously bored. I didn't really care if he told her, but it would kinda be best if he didn't, so Katara wouldn't freak out. I went up and hugged Aang.

"Thankies!" I said. I'm not quite sure how, but Aang returned the hug. I went back to Appa's saddle only to be greeted by a hug from Sokka.

"Hey! I don't wanna feel left out!" He screeched. I laughed and returned his nice, warm embrace. I mean, come on! I only have short shorts on, and a very small bra! I need to be warm for Pete's sake!

"Sokka," I asked.

"Mmm?"

"Can we stay like this?"

"Why?"

"Well, 2 reasons. One, I really, really love you. And two… I NEED TO STAY FRICKEN WARM! EVER NOTICE WHAT I'M WEARING?" I said. He had a tiny sweat drop.

"I know what you're wearing! And I really like it!" I crossed my arms and smirked.

"Yeah, uh huh. You only _say_ you like it, when I know what you _really_ like." I said in mocking voice.

"What are you getting at?" Sokka yelled. I frowned.

"What I'm saying is the only reason you like this outfit is because of the exposures!" I yelled back. Sokka frowned now.

"No I don't!" He yelled again.

"YES YOU DO, SOKKA! STOP LYING TO ME!" I screamed, tears clouding my eyes. Sokka shook his head.

"Stop assuming that I'm lying!" Sokka yelled.

"How can I when I know it's true!" I screamed.

"Jennifer! Just shut up please! Let me explain! (Is there really anything to explain? And I seriously have no clue what the point of this fight is… all I know is they're not gonna kiss and make up.)" I couldn't take it; my tears let out.

"No, Sokka! You shut up! I know why you were staring, and why you like this outfit. So, shut. You're. Filthy. Mouth!" Then I cried after what I said. Sokka was yelling like a mad man, but I wasn't listening. I was in my own world. The only thought in mind was '_You blew it with Sokka._' Then I heard a quiet, "_Are you listening?_" But then it got louder, and louder, until,

"JENNIFER! LISTEN TO ME!" Sokka yelled. I shuddered and cried more, except I was covering myself. I shook my head.

"I'm not going to listen until I hear the truth!" I screamed. Sokka ran up to me and punched me. I fell off of Appa, because I was on the very edge of him. I had moved as far away from Sokka as possible. I was still curled up in a ball, with my knees to my chin, sobbing as I flew to my death.

"JENNIFER!" Aang cried. Appa knew his signal I guess, because he swooped down and caught me. We were somewhat near land when Sokka threw me off Appa's saddle.

"DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU KNOW THAT I'M NOT LYING!" He yelled. I hit the ground. I could've sworn I heard one of my bones crack. I wasn't silent with my tears, I was loud. Very loud. Loud enough for a certain Freedom Fighter to hear.

"Did you guys hear that?" **Jet** asked. The Duke looked confused.

"Hear _what_ exactly?" He cocked his head to the side a little bit. Smellerbee rose from where he was sitting.

"I heard something…" He said.

"Listen closely!" Jet ordered. They all shut up immediately. Then they heard a faint cry, of help.

"I'm leaving, to find out what that is." Jet said quietly. Everyone nodded and went back to what they were doing before that.


	18. Chapter 18: Shiori, The Undead Princess

Enter: The World of Aang

Chapter 18: Shiori, The Undead Princess

I heard footsteps coming towards me. Then I heard talking, loud talking, but like they were talking to themselves. Then it was loud enough to tell that it was a male. "Who's there!" He asked. 'Holy crap! It's Jet!' I screamed in my head. 'I hate Jet; he lied to Katara and Aang, after they gave him all of their support and trust. In that episode, I learned that Sokka has a little bit more brains then it seems he has. _Sokka_. And knowing Jet, he'll want me to help him, to help him destroy all Fire Nation with him. I could say no, kick him in the nards, and make a run for it, or let him take me so I can burn in Hell. I'll just go with the kicking in nards thing.' "I don't want to repeat myself! Who's, there!" He boomed. I immediately stopped crying and stood up.

"Me? You want to know who I am?" I asked in a commanding voice. Then Jet came out of the bushes.

"Yes, I do. Who are you and what are you doing in my forest?" Jet asked.

"I, am the great Shiori, Undead Princess! And if you do not want to be burned into tiny little ashes, washed away, dried and buried, I suggest you tell where the Avatar is at once!" I yelled. He looked scared. Then he bowed down to me.

"I am sorry, Princess Shiori. But I do not know where the Avatar is." He replied softly. I balled my fist and punched the air towards Jet's shoes. They caught fire.

"_HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW! HIS BISON IS A **HUGE CREAMY COLORED THING** THAT FLIES, AND IS HARD TO MISS!_" I tried to put as much anger as possible in my voice, even if I wasn't angry. He was screaming and trying to put the flames out by running in circles. Didn't help a bit. I bending some air at his feet and the flame went out. "Take me to your home, _now_!" I shouted. He nodded quickly and led me to this place in another place, with some trees and bushes, then to another place. (I ain't real good with places, so bear with me folks! Let's just skip all of the walking and going into his place and the introductions. Got it? Lol, good!)

"WOW! THIS IS THE PERFECT ROOM!" I shrieked as I jumped up and down on my new bed. 'I didn't know that Jet was so nice!' I thought. Jet smirked and chuckled.

"I hope so because it's my room." He laughed.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" I screamed. I also stopped jumping at fell off. I gaped. There was only _one_ bed! "Why is there only one bed?" I cried out.

"Just because, now get ready for bed, it's late." Jet said as he walked out of _our_ room. 'Sokka, I'm sorry. I love you…'


	19. Chapter 19: Loyalty isn’t everything

Enter: The World of Aang

Chapter 19: Loyalty isn't everything; it's trust

I had insisted Jet to let me sleep on the floor, even if I was a 'princess'. It was tough battle but I won. It wasn't half-bad. I was used to sleeping like that, so it was a royal bed for me. Jet shrugged this off and got into bed. I was in my stripper suit still. I felt very uncomfortable with all of those guys - who may be perverted – around. I didn't trust anyone there, _especially_ Jet.

It was a long, _long_ night for me. Jet snored and talked in his sleep. Everytime I heard my name, well, Shiori, I shuddered and smacked him with my pillow; he said some very un-kind things that are naughty about me. I sighed. '_Ya know what Jen, this is your entire fault! You could've been snuggling with Sokka right now! But NOOO! You had to not trust him and yell!_ Shut it. _Make me._ You're just my thoughts! I can shut you up! _Seriously, try._ I hate you. _Thank you. It's your fault anyways that I'm here on Jet's floor listening to him talk about you! _Ya better knock it off… _Ooooh! I'm sooo scared!_' "SHUT UP!" I yelled. But I accidentally woke Jet up. "Heh heh, oops?" Jet just growled and went back to sleep.

'I made it through the night!' I thought. It was morning. 'Hmmm… good thing I stole Aang's bison whistle!' I thought. Then I saw something. It was a nice thinish/thick tree near Jet's little room. I went to it and started to climb down. I knew my way around because of the episode. Then, I came to the cliff, where the dam was, where Jet tried to flood out a little village just to rid any Fire Nation in it. I lifted the whistle up to my mouth, and blew, really hard. My cheeks turned a little red because I was blowing too hard. I heard a distant cry. I looked to my left and sure enough, there was Appa. And ontop of Appa's head, was an orangish/yellow dot, Aang. Then a tan thing popped up, Sokka. I couldn't face Sokka! Then I saw a long dark brown thing fly up and down. Nope, it's Katara. Thank god. I waved my hands like I was a mad man.

"OVER HERE!" I shouted. I saw Aang's smile even if he was far away.

"JENNIFER!" Katara and Aang shouted together. But, I saw something I never thought I'd see. They were, _glaring at each other_…? 'No, that's not right… they're boyfriend and girlfriend!' I screamed in my head. I didn't understand why they looked like they wanted to kill each other!

"KATARA! AANG! DO YOU KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM TO SEE YOU TWO!" I shouted as Aang landed Appa. Katara was first off, so I ran up to her and tackled her into a hug. "I am SOO glad to see you guys!" I screeched. Katara giggled, but stopped when she felt a hand separating her and I from our hug. She grunted and moved far away. 'This isn't like the Katara I know…' My thoughts were interrupted by Aang pulling me into a nice, warm embrace. My came right, and I mean _right_ next to my ear and whispered, "Jen, I missed you, a lot." He said so sweetly. I blushed like mad. My arms were still at my side. I raised them until my arms wrapped around him. I rested my head on his shoulder. I was so tired. He heard soft snoring. Actually, loud snoring, because I fell asleep in his arms. Katara too heard the snoring. She 'Feh'd and walked to the flying bison, where Aang was putting me on it's saddle. Aang started to fly Appa.

"Appa! Yip-yip!" Aang commanded. Appa moaned and flew. It was a rough ride, so I woke up. I opened my eyes slowly because it was bright. I saw Sokka; he was glaring at me. So was Katara. 'What did I do to make them like this?' I thought to myself. 'Well, Sokka, I didn't trust him. T least I know better than to judge something by what is happening…' I thought sadly. My expression was happy, but then it turned sad as I looked away. But as I was turning my head, I could've sworn I saw Sokka, having a look of concern plastered on his face. I was on the brim of tears. They were begging to be released. I didn't want to look like a big baby in front of them.

"…Sokka," I started softly. His little worried face turned sour.

"What?" He asked coldly. I winced at his harsh tone.

"…I'm…I'm sorry." I said very quietly.

"Come again?" He asked.

"I SAID SORRY!" I screamed and flung myself onto him. He fell over with my clinging onto him. "I'M SO SORRY, SOKKA! I WAS WRONG TO JUDGE YOU LIKE THAT!" I bawled onto his shirt. He tried pushing me off but I never let him go. I wanted him. _I needed him_.

"Dang it Jennifer! Get OFF OF ME!" He yelled. "Just because you say sorry doesn't mean it's all better! This is HUGE! It'll take a long time! Months! Maybe even _YEARS_ for us to work again! I'm sick of you!" He yelled. I screamed and held on to him tighter.

"SOKKA! I WAS WRONG! YOU WERE RIGHT! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT?" I shouted. He shook his head.

"Nothing! I just want you full trust!" He shouted back. I cringed at the way he said it, and held even _tighter_.

"ANYTHING! PLEASE, SOKKA! I'M DESPERATE!" I soon couldn't see, my eyes were to swollen from all of my crying. I pulled away a little, oblivious to the swollen; and swelling more eyes of mine. He was stopping me, from crying or holding him, but he didn't hold me back. He just simply tapped me on the shoulder. I turned my head slightly. "What?" I asked in a raspy voice.

"You're eyes are swollen shut." He said coolly. I tried to open my eyes. It hurt to try. I winced as I tried really hard to open them. I even tried to use my hands to open them, but Sokka stopped me, grabbed my hands, and held them closely and tight.

"Just stop it." He said softly. He hugged me. "I'll think about it. But for now we are…"


	20. Chapter 20: Boyfriends and girlfriends

Enter: The World of Aang

Chapter 20: Boyfriends and girlfriends

I can't take rejection. Sure, he hasn't said yet, but I know he'll say we can't be friends because it will just be impossible.

"…Boyfriend and girlfriend, but just _not as close_. Ok?" He said seriously. I nodded with a small smile and hugged him. Then I kissed him on the cheek.

"Is that how close?" I asked in a little nerdy voice. Sokka laughed.

"No, we can still do this," He sad then started kissing me. It made me feel so happy. I started to kiss him back when he pulled away and said, "That's how close." I smiled and held his hand. I was still, yeah, _still_ in that stripper costume. I cuddled up to him; he wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm cold!" I blurted out. He laughed again and held me tighter. In his arms I felt so safe, so warm. Like nothing could ever break us apart, almost like we were…

"AW MAAN!" Aang yelled. I turned my head to see him having a little temper tantrum. I cocked an eyebrow and asked, "What happened?" Sokka, who was looking at me with a small frown, pulled me over to Appa's edge. He cupped his hands to my ear and started whispering. Oh, did I miss the feeling of his hot breath at my ear. My eyes widened in horror. 'Why? How?' I thought sadly. 'So, Aang, Sokka and Katara were sleeping that night I was missing. Katara woke up because she was thirsty. She left and came back to hear Aang sleep talking. She thought it was cute until she heard this, "...Jennifer... no, why can't I...? You know I love you... no, forget about Katara... I love you and only you..." Katara get real pissed off. She shook Aang awake and slapped the living daylights out of him. So, it's… all my fault? (Even if things aren't my fault sometimes, I blame myself anyways)' I started to cry a little.

"Sokka, it's my fault, isn't it?" I asked softly. He shook his head and lifted my chin so I could look him in the eye.

"Jennifer, you didn't do this. It's Aang's fault for saying it, and even thinking it." Sokka said seriously. I shook my head.

"But if I were never here, I-"

"If you were never here, I could never find another girlfriend like you." He finished for me. I smiled and hugged him, a lonesome tear escaping. I was always a big baby when it comes to stuff like that.

"Oh, Sokka." I whispered. He hugged me tighter, whispering in my ear, "I'm really glad you're here." I smiled and held him tighter. He grabbed my hand, and I squeezed it lightly. Then I sneezed.

"I think you may be getting sick." Sokka said. He took off one of his gloves (Yeah, Katara and Sokka are wearing their Winter Wear! Available in stores December of 2005! NOT!) and felt my forehead.

"You're burning up." He said. I started to cough a little. (At the moment, as I am typing this, I am sick. It sucks.) "You may need some rest." He said. I nodded and cuddled up to him.

"Sokka?"

"Yes, Jennifer?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	21. Chapter 21: Cat fight

Enter: The World of Aang

Chapter 21: Cat fight

"I love you too." He held me so close to him, I got the secure, safe feeling again. It was all totally perfect until…

"AH-COO!" I sniffled and slouched a little in Sokka's arms. He chuckled and still held on. I closed my eyes, thinking of a perfect life with him. I sighed and shuddered at the thought of me going home. But, at the same time, I wanted to go home. That's where everything was. My friends, family, my school (GO! GO! BLUE AND GOLD! GOOO MONARCHS! And no not the butterfly, the _lion_.). 'Will I ever get home?' I sighed again. Sokka took full notice.

"You all right, Jen?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. I looked up into his eyes. You will always be there for me like I will you, right?" I asked in a serious/baby tone. Sokka chuckled and nodded. I smiled and hugged him.

"I love you so much, Sokka." I said softly. He only nodded, then I burried my face in his chest. Ha, I sneezed again and flew backwards.

"AAH!" I cried as I flew across Appa. I landed ontop of Katara. My luck. She pushed me off of her.

"What the heck! Get off of me!" She snapped. I had a frightened look on my face, didn't change hers; . . I straightened up a little before sayng, "Well, EXCUSE _ME_ for sneezing!" I snapped back. Then, the thing I never ecpected from her happened. She slapped me. Loud and hard. Appa stopped. Aang stared. Sokka looked shocked. Katara looked mad. Tears started to prickle in the corners of my eyes. As soon as the first tear escaped, I slapped Katara back. She looked shocked for a second, then she slapped me again. That was it. Cat fight.

I screamed and lunged at her. We fly a few feet and onto Appa's saddle. Then she _punched _me! I was simply amazed! This wasn't Katara the Katara we all knew! But sadly, it was.

We were fighting for a while, slapping and punching, puuling of each other's hair. It was a sad sight. She was furious. No one would've been able to tell that it was Katara. Wait a second… WHAT IF I WAS ON A NEW EPISODE! I started to throw panic attacks... get it? I was punching an kicking in panic… ok not funny… Anyway, I was punching like mad, not caring how hard I hit her, she was making me MAD! I didn't care of her crys of pain and anger, or the blood soaking my hands, I wanted to end this. Even if fighting didn't help in some cases, it did for me. But uh oh. She threw a sneak punch at me.

As she punched me - square on in the nose – I flew off of Appa. I had blood gushing out of my nose, my eyes blank. Then I passed out.

In a hut

'Ow. Why did I have such a bad headache? And what's this big thing on my nose!' My thought would've kept on going, but someone walked into the small hut I was in. I blinked at the person. It was a boy. 'Wow… he's… hot…' He had short black hair, and he was wearing the type of thing that Tarzan wears, except it was only the bottom part. I looked around a little, then started to squirm (I do that when I'm nervous). He seemed entertained by this.

"WHAT!" I yelled out. He immediately stopped laughing and cleared his throat.

"Um. My name is Shinzou. I am your doctor's assistant, and son. Is there anything you need?" He asked softly. I smiled and shook my head.

"But I have one question… what's up with my nose?" I asked making a weird face. He sort of kinda almost barely laughed. He walked up to me and placed his hand gently on my nose.

"I'm afraid it's broken." He said quietly. God, he's quiet! I nodded. Then I smiled from ear to ear.

"Would you like to sign my nose?" I asked. He looked scared for a second, and then he realized what I meant and smiled.

"Sure." He walked up to me, then frowned. "Do you have a pen?" I shook my head.

"Sorry." I apologized. He smiled and shook his head.

"It's all right. It's nothing to apologize for." Shinzou replied kindly. Then, something struck me.

"Wait! I didn't even tell you my name! And why am I here! Last I remember I was flying off of Appa!" I started to panic. He set a soothing hand on my shoulder.

"It's all right, and I'm not sure. My father found you in the forest." Shinzou said. I cleared my throat a little before speaking.

"Well, my name is Jennifer. I come from… uhh… I come from Washington." I said. Shinzou looked confused.

"What's a wash-ing-ton?" He asked.


	22. Chapter 22: Shinzou and Shinzae

Enter: The World of Aang

Chapter 22: Shinzou and Shinzae… surgury!

"What's a wash-ing-ton?"

'OMG! He doesn't kn-- oh DUH! They don't know about states and crap!' I smiled.

"It's where I used to live. It was… er… A very distant part of the Earth Kingdom." I said. He nodded and walked out. I sighed. I couldn't possibly go back to Sokka and Aang like _this. 'Oh yeah! When I fell out of the sky I fell onto the hands of a doctor and his assistant/son! Then I decided to sneak away so I could see you guys again! How was your day?_' Nuh uh. No one goes around doing that. I sighed again and stood up. When my left foot hit the ground, I heard a loud _KER THUNK_! 'What the heck!' Then my right foot hit the ground, followed by another loud _KER THUNK_!

"What the heck is going on!" I screamed. Right after that, Shinzou ran in, except he was wearing different clothes, and he was… taller and less cute.

"What's wrong?" He asked. His voice was way deeper. This must be his father.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG! I have a friggin cast on each leg, THAT'S what's wrong!" I screamed again. He smiled.

"Only because your legs are broken." I was shocked to hear that… "Oh, by the way, call me Dr. Shinzae if you'd like to." I nodded and he left. 'Hmm, Shinzae and Shinzou… totally weird names.' I thought. 'Hmm… how to get home…' Evil thoughts entered my mind, 'Kill everyone I know, and steal Appa to find the portal again! (Ok, for all you numnuts out there, I had found the portal in chapter 4, but refused to go in because I wanted to attempt suicide. AND! In chapter 12 when Sokka and I were flying on Appa! DUR!) No, that won't work either. Because if it doesn't work, then I'll be charged of a lot of murder, and I'd be sentenced to death. BUT! I could take the Eighth! Yes, I'll take the Eighth!' I thought. Not much to look at in this crappy hut. Just a window, the bed I was in, a medicine cabinet, a closet full of doctor clothes, and a door thingy. 'THAT'S IT! I'll dress up as a doctor and bust out of here.' I thought evilly.

Sokka, Katara, and Aang

'KATARA! HOW COULD YOU! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE HER, AND YOU HAVE TO GO AND KILL HER!" Sokka screamed into Katara's sad, hurt face. The tears streaming down her face were starting to turn red. Katara had been crying for 4 hours straight. And now, she has run out of tears to shed; therefore, her blood is substituting her tears. And another shocking thing happened; no matter how much she disliked Aang at that period of time; she rushed to him and hugged him for comfort. But much to Katara's surprise, she was getting a soft spot for the young monk all over again.

Back to me

I looked totally different. I looked like a real doctor, except for the BIG HUGE feet. I had to put on a lot of layers of crap on my feet so the casts weren't noticeable. Gotta be able to blend in! I walked out, the junk on my feet muffling the sound of my casts against concrete. Then, the worst possible thing happened.

"Sir! Why are you roaming around! You're needed in a delivery!" A nurse shouted. I gave her the 'O.o;;;' look. 'Delivery… what's what? (What the crap, am I that stupid! Pregnancy Jen, pregnancy!)'

I cleared my throat a little and said "But, I thought that… that other dud- doctor was supposed to?" I asked. Cool, I sound like a man. The nurse shook her head. "No, Dr. Fronds is on his lunch break. YOU, Dr. Cline (Heh that's my doctor's name!) are the only one able to perform this delivery!" The fat nurse exclaimed. I sweat dropped. 'Not the thing I feel like doing right now.' I thought. With one final sigh, I followed the nurse to a big hut, where other nurses' were. A male nurse gave me one of those doctor masks and gloves. 'Holy crap…' I thought. This was it. The thing I used to love to do. Playing doctor, except if I messed up, it wouldn't be pretend. It would be real, _risking this person's life_. Gulping a scared gulp, I walked forward towards my waiting patient. It was a female, 'Oh thank goodness' I mentally said. Nothing and I mean _nothing_ else in my life will be scarier than this.


	23. Chapter 23: Playing Doctor

Enter: The World of Aang

Chapter 23: 'Playing' Doctor

As I stepped closer to my patient, I saw she was breathing short heavy breaths. I tapped one of the male nurses on the shoulder. He turned around.

'He's a hottie…' "Uh… Speaking hypothetically, let's say I was inexperienced and this is my first time." He nodded me to go on. "What would happen if I messed something up?" I asked in my manly voice (I get a kick out of typing that…).

The nurse opened his mouth to say something, but then a scream was heard from the patient. Then the same fat nurse who told me about this came up again.

"Dr. Cline! What are you doing chatting with the nurses? You must be in the action!" She shouted. I took one glance at the patient again, and noticed something… She was _fat_! No, not fat… PREGNANT! 'Aw crap. Why didn't I see that when I first noticed it? I'm only 13, God save me!' I thought nervously. As I walked up to the pregnant woman, I examined her. It shocked me. She looked to be about my age, but a little older. 'Ok, Ok. Think brain! WWPD (Just for you people to know, I am a faithful fan of Peter Griffin, so that means What Would Peter Do.)? WWPD? WWPD! AH HA! I know!' I ran up to the girl, and looked at her in the eye. I was gonna solve this PETER STYLE! I was good at figuring stuff out like him. I've had 2 years of practice. "Hey there, girl, what seems to be the problem?" I asked.

"I-I'm in labor!" She shouted between the screams of pain and misery. I nodded in an understanding way.

"I see, I have the perfect solution!" I shouted at her. I grabbed a glass, and went to a pot full of warm water that came out of nowhere. I scooped some of the water into the cup and carefully ran back to the hut. "I've come back. Now, everyone leave. I must do my work, with NO ONE here." I shooed. Every started leaving one-by-one. Finally, they were all gone. The girl was sweating madly, and I was smiling like a maniac. 'Ok, I have to remember what happened from the episode Brian was in rehab… Oh yeah! Peter and Brian snuck into the Teen Pregnancy place and then they made all of the pregnant teens have their babies by sticking their hands in the water while they were sleeping. But, this girl isn't sleeping. Crap. Oh well! It'll work! I know it!' I thought. "All right, I need you to stay calm, and work with me, Ok?" I said. Holy crap! It wasn't my man voice! She gasped.

"We-weren't you a man a couple sec-seconds ago?" She stuttered out. I walked up to the frightened pregnant girl and looked her in the eye. I had a different plan. (I have no clue what birth is about, but I'm gonna make something up that I think will work. That is what 12-year-olds are good at.)

"Listen and listen good, girl, they _think_ I'm a man, but I'm really a 13 year old girl from the future who likes to eat peoples brains and I have already brainwashed these people to thinking that I'm a male, so you better not tell what I just said or else you to will lose your brain, but also your baby and soul… DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" I shouted. She screamed a long loud scream. She grabbed the sheets of her bed and squeezed her hands into fists with the sheets in them, and her face turned red of her still screaming. I was amazed. Not even _I_ could scream like that. I yawned and waited for her to stop screaming. About five minutes past and she had taken 7 short breaks to breathe again. After her last breath break, she screamed a little scream, and there was a faint small crying sound. I felt satisfied, though I did scare the living daylights out of the poor girl. Oh well, my job was done. Time to find Sokka and the others, and desperately try and get Katara's forgiveness… even if she _was_ the one who put me in the position. I looked back to check on the girl, she was asleep, and the baby was… "AW CRAP I GOTTA CLEAN IT!" I grabbed the baby and ran into another hut, where I found a fountain thingy. I rinsed the baby off, the baby started to cry, and I ran back to the girl and gave her the baby. "Congrats, it's a boy." I said before leaving. But as soon as I stepped outside, I was greeted by Aang, standing in front of me. He was blocking my path?

"What are you doing, doctor?" He asked. I screamed and pointed at him.

"What are YOU doing? Where did YOU come from? WHY ARE YOU HERE! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!" I cried out. He raised a brow and tilted his head to the side. I guess he knew it was me from the wackiness and hyperism.

"Like what?" He asked. 'Dang, he wants answers!' "Dang, you want answers!" I said as I thought. He smiled and grabbed my hand followed by some walking, that is, until I stopped him and pulled my hand back. "Aang, wait. I want to show you something." I re-grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the hut I had run out of. "What's so special that is in there?" I looked back at him and smiled. Then I simply said, "A miracle."

I pushed aside the flap that was the door, I guess, and stepped inside, Aang's hand still in mine. What Aang saw was a girl a little older than me with a baby in her arms. "Do you know where the father is…?" Aang asked quietly. With a shake of my head, I responded "Nuh uh. The only things I know are that she is happy with her baby boy, and that I scared her half to death. The only way I got her to was to tell her that everyone here thought I was a male '…which they did…' and I would eat her brain, baby, and soul if she told I was female. Oh! I might as well take off all of these doctor clothes." I took off all of the crap on my feet that hid the casts, removed the shirt and pants (Good thing I still had my shirt and pants on underneath.), and the doctor mask. Aang then noticed the nose cast and both casts on my feet. Gasping, Aang reached out the hand I was holding and touched my nose cast gently.

"I-Is this what Katara did to you…?" He asked. I nodded. Suddenly, Aang pulled off the cast to reveal a black and blue swollen nose with dry blood around it. Yet again, he gasped at the horrible sight. He turned his head away, a tear in his eye. "I… I can't believe Katara would do something like this to you. It's all my fault, I should've never let her travel with me. This all turned out into a mess." He muttered. I too got teary eyed and flung my arms around him. "No! It's not your fault! It's mine for coming to this world! Sure, it was an accident (For all of you people who cannot remember back to chapter 1, or for the people who are too lazy to go back to chapter 1 and read, I drew a pic and pressed it to the screen of my TV, causing the bluish/purple light vortex thingy.), but still! I am the cause of this, not you, not Katara '..even if she _did_ do this damage to me…' and defiantly NOT Sokka either. It's all me! I made a mess, and now it's time for me to clean it up! I hate it when this happens! I start out happy, then things go totally wrong. It's like I'm a… a jinx." I tried to run, but Aang caught my hand. "Jennifer! Wait!" He pulled me close to him and _kissed me_. I-

Slapped him and ran. 'What the heck is wrong with him! He knows I love Sokka!'

Or

Closed my eyes and kissed him back. '_Why… why do I feel this feeling in the pit of my stomach…?_'

--

I want you, my nice, awesome readers to review with your vote of either A or B! THANKIES FOR READING AND SO SORRY FOR THE WHILE TO UPDATE!


	24. Chapter 24: Results

Enter: The World of Aang

Chapter 24: Results, kisses, welcomes and apologies.

--

HEY PEOPLE! THE RESULTS ARE IN!

A – IIIIII

B – IIII

Thank you, all who voted, and now, before I start the story, I am sorry, because I also asked some of my friends which one I should choose. Yes, it seems unfair to you people, but, to me, it seemed like not a lot of people voted so, I asked my friends for opinions. I Just thought I'd letcha know. NOW onto the story!

--

"I-Is this what Katara did to you…?" He asked. I nodded. Suddenly, Aang pulled off the cast to reveal a black and blue swollen nose with dry blood around it. Yet again, he gasped at the horrible sight. He turned his head away, a tear in his eye. "I… I can't believe Katara would do something like this to you. It's all my fault, I should've never let her travel with me. This all turned out into a mess." He muttered. I too got teary eyed and flung my arms around him. "No! It's not your fault! It's mine for coming to this world! Sure, it was an accident (For all of you people who cannot remember back to chapter 1, or for the people who are too lazy to go back to chapter 1 and read, I drew a pic and pressed it to the screen of my TV, causing the bluish/purple light vortex thingy.), but still! I am the cause of this, not you, not Katara '…even if she _did_ do this damage to me…' and defiantly NOT Sokka either. It's all me! I made a mess, and now it's time for me to clean it up! I hate it when this happens! I start out happy, then things go totally wrong. It's like I'm a… a jinx." I tried to run, but Aang caught my hand.

"Jennifer! Wait!" He pulled me close to him and _kissed me_. I pulled away slapping him. 'What the heck is wrong with him! He knows I love Sokka!' After a few seconds, a big red hand mark formed on his right cheek_. 'Serves him right…_' He frowned. This made me frown a little. I looked at my hand, then the handprint on his cheek, then my hand again. I balled it into a fist. I turned and ran out of the hut, tears started clouding my vision. This time Aang didn't stop me.

I didn't know where I was running, my eyes burned with the feeling of hot tears in them. But I assumed I was almost out of the village. Not sure of where I was going, I changed direction, turning slightly. My eyes were still closed. Something was obviously in front of me, because I bumped into it and fell backwards. But, right after I fell, I heard laughing. _It was Sokka's!_ I opened my eyes, a few tears streaming down, to see a tree, and Sokka. "I SERIOSULY do not know what is up with you and trees." I chuckled as Sokka extended an arm out so he could help me get up. I gladly took it and I got up. But, his face turned serious. "Why did I hear shouting? Is something wrong? What happened?" questioned Sokka. I took a deep breath.

"Well, it goes a little something like this; when Katara punched me, I fell– of course –and I guess I passed out. Then I woke up in a hut. And this boy came in, he then-" Sokka cut me off.

"What did he do to you?" I sighed. "He did nothing. He was my doctor's son. May I please continue?" I asked kindly. Sokka nodded. "So like I was saying, The boy came in, and, he told me about the cast I had on my nose-" Once again, Sokka cut me off.

"You had a _CAST_ on your nose!" He shouted. An anime vein mark appeared on my forehead.

"YES! PLEASE LET ME CONTINUE!" I yelled. Me make Sokka scared (lol). He nodded very slowly, indicating me to continue. Smiling with victory, I spoke yet again. "So yeah. He told me my nose was broken, from the blow Katara gave me. We chatted for a couple minutes... but then he left. I wanted to stand up, so I slid my feet to the ground to find two more casts. Freaking out, I screamed. And to the rescue, my doctor, Dr. Shinzae came in. He told me about my legs, and left. I got bored and wanted to escape, so I disguised myself as a doctor, only for a nurse to _actually think _that I'm a doctor. She rushed me to a room where there were lots of other nurses. I was nervous when I found out it was a pregnant girl. But I also ended up freaking her out causing her to have her baby with less pain." I stopped to laugh a short breathless laugh. "So anyway, it was a CUTE baby boy! He was precious, but I had forgotten to wash him, so I did. Then I was walking out of the hut when Aang was in my path. He thought I was a doctor also, until I started acting like the moron I am. So he grabbed my hand and led me back, but them I pulled back, grabbed his hand, and led him into the hut to show him the baby, and how much of a miracle it was. So then-" Sokka looked annoyed. "What?" I asked.

"That is not what I want to know! It is peachy perfect that you are telling me your whole experience here, but I just want to know why you were screaming!" He shouted. I sweat dropped and put my hands up in defense.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I bowed slightly (Heh, I do that sometimes when I am apologizing… it's weird…) "I'll get to that, I was just there, you know… Okay, so I told him it was a miracle. And then I took off all of my doctor clothes. Aang saw the casts. He asked about them. I told them Katara did it. He took my nose cast off, and we started to talk and/or argue about it. Then, he did something that caught me off guard… he kissed me." I said the last part quietly. Thinking that I knew what was coming, I ducked down and covered my head. A couple of seconds passed, and nothing happened so far. I looked up, and Sokka was staring at me like I was from Pluto. Suddenly Sokka looked to his right. So I looked to my left to see Aang coming. I screamed and hid behind Sokka. I looked up so I could see the back of his head. "Psst! Sokka!" Sokka looked down at me, "Please don't let Aang see me! Pleeaase.." I begged.

"Hey Sokka, I thought I saw Jennifer around here, where is she?" asked Aang politely. Sokka hesitated before replying.

"She went pee." Aang nodded and went the other direction. I looked up at Sokka and said "… I had to _pee..?_"


End file.
